fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Origins Ch.4
---- Origins Ch.4 ---- Gia marveled at the scenery in East Crest. She had never seen anything like this before. Before this, all she had known was her small village. East Crest was a city-like town with various shops, restaurants and people. If the city was already this amazing, she wondered just how Abraham's guild could top this. "We're here, my child." Abraham's voice woke her out of her fascination. Gia looked up to find a huge castle-like mansion in front of her. He was right-his guild was really cool! The guild hall was white and had a roaring lion on the front of it. "The lion represents our guild name. Its called Running Lion, pretty awesome right?" Abraham said with pride. She was going to be apart of this guild?! "Things are really looking up for me!" ''Gia thought happily as the pair stepped through the double doors. The doors opened and everyone inside stared at her. Gia gulped. There were extremely scary looking people everywhere in the hall! A majority of the members were men and only a few were women, but she could sense that they all had magical powers unlike any she's ever seen before. "Don't worry, I promise they're good people once you get to know them. They're just really intimidating on the outside!" Abraham reassured her. "Now follow me into my office so we can give you your guild mark." He led the way and Gia quickly followed after him. If they were this scary when she didn't know them, imagine how scary they would get when she DID know them! A man with a long scar across his face gave her a creepy smile and she shivered and bolted after Abraham. The man with the scar sighed. "I guess she didn't want any of my fresh baked croissants..." he deadpanned. A curvy woman patted his shoulder. "Don't worry Rock, your baked goods will always be my favorite." she said as she ate one. "You know its not the same, Charlotte!" he cried, bursting into tears. ---- "Alright here we are! Now where did I put that stamp?" Abraham said as he opened the door to his office. Gia observed the office as she patiently waited. There were various spell books, medals and pictures of the guild on the wall. She stared at the picture in the middle. There was a boy with ruby hair and a snarky grin on his face hugging a beautiful blonde girl by his side in front of the guild hall. The next picture was of the same people but they were in wedding clothing! ''"Wait...Is that-" "Alright I found it! Now let's get you all initiated." Abraham interrupted her thoughts. He kneeled in front of her with a stamp of the same lion that she saw on the outside of the guild hall's front. "Now before I give you this stamp, you have to promise to three things." he began. "Can I trust you?" he asked. The dark haired girl nodded. "Number One: Live for the ones you love!" he said, turning serious. "I promise." Gia swore. "Number Two: Never forget who you are." he continued. "I promise." Gia swore with a hint of despair in her voice. "And last but not least..." "Commit yourself to the Black Arts." ''he finished, trying to hide the despair in his own voice. She blanked. ''"The...huh?" she thought in confusion. "If you ever find yourself doubting these promises you made, you must leave the guild and never return." Abraham says. "Now, do you promise?" There was a two minute pause. Two minutes became three. Three minutes became six. "You seem to be having trouble making your decision, my daughter. What ails you?" he questions. "Abraham- I mean, Father, ''what can the Black Arts do for me?" she asked. He looks into her eyes and sees a face he still loves. ''"Mariah..." ''he clenches his fist behind his back. "The Black Arts, although they are horrible, they can help you succeed in bringing back and avenging someone you have lost." he deadpanned. Gia's eyes widened. She remembers watching her parents die underneath the bed, how helpless she was. She would never let anyone she loved die. Never again.'' With this power, she could do anything: protect the weak from the strong, vanquish those with a false sense of justice, anything she could ever want! And all she had to say was "I accept." She looks up at Abraham with a hollow stare. "Well? What's your answer?" "I promise." she says immediately. Abraham smiles. "Good to have you on board, sweetheart. Now, where would you like your mark?" Gia points to her left cheek. "Any color you have in mind?" he asks playfully. She hears the pained screams of her father. "Black. I want black." she says. Category:Storyline